New Generation Guardians
by 3mee
Summary: The world is changing with time, and so should the guardians be changing. Man in The Moon thinks that the guardians need help, and chooses another spirit about whom nobody knows. Who is this spirit? How will this spirit help the guardians to change with time? And somebody is teaming up with Pitch to destroy the guardians. Who will it be? Read inside to find out!
1. Chapter- 0

**Ch-0**

Hi guys! I'm 3mee, and this is my first ever fanfic. Okay this isn't exactly chapter one, because I'm a democratic devil. I'll explain you why I'm democratic, and why I'm a devil.

I'm democratic because I want to know from you people if you like my story or not by reviews.

Oh, I totally forgot to tell you why I'm a devil. I'm a devil because I need votes and reviews to continue my story. No reviews, then no next chapter.

Don't worry; I'm not always a devil. I may become an angel for some time. But I'm waiting for your reviews.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. A talk with Manny and The plan

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and votes guys. They really helped me.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY ROTG CHARACTERS EXCEPT TECHNA.**

**Now, I shall bother you no more…**

**Ch-1: A talk with Man in the Moon and The Plan**

**North's POV**

It had been almost three years since we defeated Pitch, and there is still no sign of him. The world is at peace now, but we shall stay alert.

As I was walking through my workshop making sure that all the work was getting properly done, suddenly the robots that Phil was painting switched on, and their eyes turned from green color to red. They started marching, and destroyed anything and everything that came in their way. I took out my swords, and was ready to attack them, when they stopped and switched off.

The lights on the globe started turning black and I realized what was happening. In my belly.

"Pitch what do you want this time huh?" I screamed.

His voice echoed from everywhere "You already know what I want. But this time, I have a new companion with me. So turn the 'you' into 'we'." He started laughing in his evil way and just before going, he said "This time even Jack Frost won't be able to stop us!"

I knew that it was time…

**Jack's POV**

The Aurora Borealis was shown across the sky. I knew what it meant. "What does he need this time?" I muttered to myself. "Wind! Take me to North's workshop!" I screamed.

The Wind obeyed me as it always did, and I reached North's workshop in some time.

"What's the matter, North?" I asked him.

I'll tell you when all the Guardians reach here.

**North's POV**

Jack was the first one to come. Then came Sandy, after him Tooth, and Bunny was the last one to come. Then I explained the whole incident to them.

"Your belly sure is always right!" Jack said, jokingly.

"So, according to you, what could have made the robots act like that? Pitch definitely can't." She said seriously.

There was a brief moment of silence after Tooth's question.

Then I got an idea. "We could ask Manny!" I said in excitement.

Everybody looked at each other. I seemed like a descent idea. We went to the Main room [I couldn't think of a better name for the room] and we saw the Moon shining brightly.

"Exact timing, mate!" Bunny said to no one in particular.

The Moon light projected shapes in a circle in front of the guardians.

"We know, Pitch is back, but he has company. Who is it?" I asked Manny with hope.

The shapes changed, and I understood what he was trying to tell.

"What is he saying?" Jack asked.

"He says that he cannot tell that who is giving Pitch company, but he says that…" I stopped.

"What does he say?" Bunny asked eagerly.

"He thinks we need help, and has chosen another guardian." I said.

"Who could it be?" Tooth asked eagerly, fluttering from here to there.

Suddenly a crystal shape was formed by the moon light, with a person inside. It was a girl, with very pale skin and very electric blue eyes. She was wearing a collarless, full sleeved, black T-shirt with some green and blue streaks. She was wearing skinny blue jeans with pockets. Her hair was turquoise blue, cut into a boy-cut. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was holding a stick that was glowing yellow and was shaped like a thunder bolt. She was genuinely smiling while leaning over her staff.

**Jack's POV**

"Who is this girl?" I thought as I was staring at her.

"Who's this?" Bunny asked North.

"I don't know." North replied, with a puzzled look.

"I don't know her either. I might be having her teeth at the Tooth palace." Tooth said.

Then a strong jingling noise of an elf's hat attracted our attention towards Sandy. Anybody could clearly make out that he was annoyed. He showed pictures over his head that he knew the girl.

"You know the girl? What's her name?" I asked him.

He thought for a while, and started showing letters above his head.

"T-E-C-H-N-A. Te-ch-na?" said Tooth, not pronouncing the_ 'ch' _part properly.

"He means Te-k-na, Techna." North corrected Tooth.

"Oh that's a nice name." Tooth said.

"How about this- Sandy will call this girl… Techna to him. As soon as she comes to him, The Yetis will stuff her in a sack and they'll come straight to the Pole." North said happy with his idea.

"Uh… I'm not sure about this idea, but okay." Bunny said

"So the plan is set. Tomorrow night we'll get this girl to the Pole." North said.

**I know that the pronunciation part was a little confusing, but I hope you understood it. How was the chapter? If this was boring, the next chapter is going to come with a lot of surprises. Till then, review!**


	3. Believe Me

**Hey guys! I know you're reading this, but you're not reviewing! Come on people! It takes only one minute to post a review, and there's no harm in it! I'm really upset with the reviews here. Only TwixyReitz, il2read and Irishlovergirl have reviewed so far. I know that there are people from US, UK, India, Philippines, Canada, Australia, Hong Kong, And many more places. Then why don't you review? Even guest reviews are accepted. Criticisms are also accepted. Only no flames and spam. It's so easy-peasy! Now… enough talk, let's move on with the next chapter.**

* * *

**Ch-2: Believe me.**

* * *

**Sandy's POV [I can have Sandy's point of view because he's not talking, but he can think.]**

It was time to spread the dreams and bring North's plan into action. I went to the place Techna would usually hang out. I started spreading my dream sand, when she realized I was there.

"Hey Sandy! What brings you here?" Techna asked me casually.

I knew that I had to keep her engrossed only for a short period of time, so I showed a picture of a boy sleeping.

"Oh! Right… you're spreading dreams." She said.

I saw that Phil and the other yeti almost caught her when she suddenly passed through it! How could this be possible?

"Um… what are you staring at? Is there something behind me?" She said as she turned around.

Phil and the other yeti were standing right in front of her, but she couldn't see them. No! That can't happen! Certainly not.

I asked her by forming pictures above my head, that if she believed in Santa.

"Santa? Santa Claus? Nope, I don't believe in him. He technically doesn't exist." She said.

I asked her if she believed in Tooth fairy or the Easter bunny.

"No. None of them exist. They're just myths that kids believe in. Anyways, I have to go. I don't wanna disturb you while you do your duty… so bye!" She said as she went walking away.

I couldn't believe it. I and the yetis went to North's workshop by using the snow globes [or whatever they're called].

North was surprised that the yetis didn't get Techna. All the Guardians were waiting, and were surprised to see the yetis come empty handed.

I explained what happened, to North slowly and calmly. He was surprised.

"She doesn't believe in any of us except Sandy!" North said sadness filling his eyes.

I consoled him, but all in vain.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Come on man! Who doesn't believe in Santa, Tooth fairy or the Easter bunny?" I thought to myself.

I'm gonna bring this girl to North's workshop anyhow. Then an idea struck me. If she can't touch us, she can at least feel the wind! I can ask Wind to bring her here!

"I'm going to get her here. I'll ask the wind to help me!" I said as I jumped out of the window and shouted "Wind! Take me to Techna!"

I started flying, and I knew that this would be a great plan.

* * *

**After some time…**

I landed on the ground, and I saw Techna walking in a park in Burgress. I followed her and I knew that she couldn't hear, see, or feel me, so I went just behind her and said "You one girl has become a problem for North, Tooth, and Bunny. Today is gonna be a windy day for you Miss!"

She turned around and slapped me, and I felt a slight shock and I fell on the ground, groaning. The place where she slapped me was hurting badly.

"And who do you think you are, following me?" She shouted at me.

"Hey Lady! Calm down! Wait a minute… You can see me? And touch me?" I asked her, realizing what just happened, ignoring my pain.

"Of course I can! Wait a minute you can see me too?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm a spirit like you! I'm the spirit of Winter and you're the spirit of-…" I stopped, wondering what she was the spirit of.

"Technology and electricity. And that is why you felt a slight shock where I slapped you. Sorry!" She said, more kindness in her voice this time.

She helped me get up, and then I told her what was happening.

"Whoa! You mean Santa, Tooth fairy and Easter bunny are real?" she asked me.

"Exactly! But you can't see them, unless you believe in them." I said as a question rose in my mind.

"How do you believe in me?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Easy. All the children here talk about you all the time, so I thought you must be somebody famous… but you were just a spirit like me" She said.

"So do you believe in Santa Claus and the others now?" I asked her, hopefully.

"Um… I don't know. I think I need some proof." She said, looking down innocently.

Just then an idea came in my mind.

"If I show you proof, you'll believe them?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Come on then. I'll show you some proof." I said as I started walking and she followed me.

* * *

**Done! Finished! What do you think? Where will Jack take Techna? Find out in the next chapter. Okay, next chapter will be coming up soon. Till then, Bye…**


	4. I am me

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for expecting such a big target of reviews from you, so let's make it easier. 8 reviews? That's easy. I'm telling you this for the last time, and I won't repeat it again:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ROTG CHARACTERS EXCEPT TECHNA.**

**This chapter is made for you and Jack to know more about Techna. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch-3: I am me.**

* * *

**Techna's POV**

I followed Jack as walked out of the park. This was the first time someone could actually see, touch and hear me. And my first reaction? I slapped that person right in the face. I am feeling really guilty just now.

"So… for how many years have you been around?" Jack asked to break the silence.

I looked up, thought for a while and said "More than 100 years… How about you?"

He grinned and answered "About more than 300 years. I'm elder than you."

"And that is the reason you have white hair?" I asked him playfully.

His grin turned into a frown "Nah, I don't know… Maybe because frost is white and I'm Jack Frost."

"That makes sense." I replied as an idea came into my mind.

I was behind him so I made a small bolt of electricity in my palm and threw it at him.

"Ow…" He groaned "What was that for?"

"For fun" I replied rolling with laughter looking at his the expression on his face.

"Well it seems you've got the right person for that. The guardian of Fun: Jack Frost" He said as I suddenly felt something cold against my face. It was a snowball.

"Oh so you wanna play with powers?" I asked as I made a medium sized bolt of electricity in a spiral shape which was glowing with blue, green and yellow color. I showed that to him.

"Whoa! What is this thing?" he asked amazed by what I had made.

"It's a- I don't know… I haven't named it yet, but when I throw it at someone, they become… happy and curious and creative." I replied "But it sure gives a shock!" I said as threw it at him.

He made a shield of frost which stopped my attack and said "Ha! Now my turn."

He made a huge ball of snow and aimed it at me. I got ready for action. I attracted all metal things around me to form a huge and strong robot armor. His ball of snow was nothing against this. He stared at me dumbfounded. Then I dismantled the armor and walked towards him.

"So did you like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah that totally rocked! What else can you do?" He asked me curiously.

I thought hard as I remembered something important. I put my hands in my pocket and said "Oh I completely forgot to tell you! Jack, meet Electra. She is my pet, and my only company." I pulled her out.

**Jack's POV**

She pulled out Electra. She looked like a palm-sized dragon made of electricity. But she was glowing in Blue, yellow, green, and white colors.

"Did you make her?" I asked

"Yup. She was my only company in the last 100 years." She looked down sadly.

"Yeah. I know how it feels. The same happened to me for 300 years until I met the guardians." I comforted her.

"How many believers do you have?" She asked me, looking better.

I thought for a while and answered "Seven human believers"

"Hey, you have a staff like mine too" She realized as I leaned on my staff.

"Yeah…" I said.

We started walking again. This time I looked at her properly. She looked like a tomboy though she looked cute with her blue hair and blue eyes. She noticed that I was staring at her and started feeling uncomfortable.

"Um… Jack, you okay? Is there something wrong?" She asked me.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just your blue hair looks cute." I blurted out by mistake.

She smiled "Thanks. I'm not used to getting stared at by somebody. Well this is the first time in 100 years that I've laughed had this much fun"

"You haven't laughed in **_100_** years?!" I asked her in utter surprise.

"No… I've always had trouble with emotions. I haven't even cried in such a long time. Sometimes, I feel that I'm heartless." She said, her voice becoming quieter in the last sentence.

"I don't think so, because you wouldn't have defended yourself and had so much fun if you would be like that." I encouraged her.

"I totally forgot to ask… Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"You'll know when we get there." I told her.

"I can fly… can you?" She asked.

"Of course I can!" I replied.

"Let's fly then" She said.

"Follow me!" I said as I started to fly.

* * *

**Dun-Duna-Dun-Dun. This chapter might be a little boring, but it was only for you to get a little familiar with her powers. I forgot to tell you this in the first chapter [actually chapter-0] that if you have any questions or confusions feel free to PM me. Please review, criticisms accepted, but don't flame.**


	5. Humans have eyes!

**Me: Target- achieved! Thank you so much people for reviewing my story.**

**Techna: Hey, Jack! I didn't know that you were such a slow flyer! I can fly at the speed of light!**

**Jack: *smirks*Yeah, but if I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't know where we're going!**

**Me: Anyways, on with the chapter…**

* * *

**Ch-4: Humans have eyes!**

* * *

**Techna's POV**

"Jack! When are we gonna reach there?" I asked him, bored at the speed he was flying.

"I'll tell you when we reach there!" He said, smirking.

"Tell me the directions, I'll reach there and wait for ya!" I told him.

He didn't answer me, so I decided to play a trick on him. I went towards him, caught him from back, hugged him tightly, and flew at my medium speed that was much faster than his. His breathing got faster, so I let him go. It took time for him to calm down and talk. I noticed that his cheeks were going blue.

"Uh Jack, your cheeks are going blue. Is it okay?" I asked him, scared that my flying did something to him.

"Nah… Nothing. There it is. Come follow me, and please don't do that again." He said as his cheeks changed into their normal shade.

"Okay." I said

We landed on the ground. There was a house which looked quite cozy.

"Come behind me." He said as he jumped towards the window and knocked.

"Yeah I'm coming!" someone said from inside.

Then the window opened to reveal a boy with unkept brown hair and brown eyes. He had a round and youthful face. He looked about 12-13 years old.

"Come in." He said

I went in first and Jack came behind me.

"So… What's up?" He asked.

"Who is this?" I asked Jack.

"This is Jamie Bennett, my first believer." He answered my question.

"Whom are you talking to?" Jamie asked Jack.

I felt as though an arrow had been shot right through me.

Jack saw me and told Jamie "Do you remember that I told you how there are different spirits like Santa and all?"

Jamie nodded his head.

"In the same way, there is another spirit over here beside me. She is the spirit of technology and electricity. Her name is Techna." Jack explained.

I doubted that he would see me. After all, I wasn't known.

"Really? That's so cool." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to believe.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at me dumbfounded.

"Can you see me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head with his eyes wide open.

"He can see me! Yay!" I said in excitement.

"Thanks so much Jack!" I said as I hugged him and pulled away quickly.

Jack's cheeks again turned blue, but I didn't take much notice. After all, I had got my first believer!

"So what can you do? Jamie asked me excitedly.

"Jamie, actually we needed some help from you" Jack managed to say after his cheeks turned normal.

"What is it?" Jamie asked willingly.

"Techna here needs some proof to believe in Santa, and the other guardians. Can you help us?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… I suppose I can help you, but I'll need some time. One hour, maximum. Till then you can stay here if you want." Jamie said.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about the guardians! I'll be back in one hour. Till then Techna, you stay here and do not go anywhere." Jack said hurriedly.

He flew out of the window and I sat on the bed. I was getting bored.

"Hey Jamie, do you mind if I use your computer for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure, but don't delete anything!" He said as he was looking for something in a huge box.

I had some fun until Jamie was looking in the box…

* * *

**Me: Jack, You blushed sooo much!**

**Jack: Please don't tell anybody about this! *pleads***

**Me: I named this chapter like this because only if humans have eyes, they can see spirits. Else, they're blind. Blind to their world only.**

**Techna: See you in the next chapter!**

**Me: Don't forget the 11 reviews!**


	6. Daddy?

**Me: Woo hoo! I am baaack! And I'm so, so, so very sorry for the long wait. And special thanks to-  
Musa Tecna bestfriends forever, HeartsXHoney, TwixyReitz, and of course the new ones-  
mammamittens and ninjakitty12.**

**Techna: I was bored on the computer anyways.**

**Me: Jack, would you do the honours?**

**Jack: With pleasure. 3mee does not own Rotg or any of its characters except the plot, Techna and someone else in the end of this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you Jack. And now, on with the story…**

* * *

**Ch-5: Daddy?**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Ooh I'm gonna love their reaction, especially Bunnymund's. I flew and landed inside North's workshop. All the guardians were present there. Hey wait a minute, shouldn't they be busy or something? But before I could ponder upon that point, Tooth practically squeezed me with a hug. Some of the baby tooths **(A/N: or maybe teeth?) **were gathered around her with a worried look.

"We had been worried sick about you! Where had you gone for so long? We thought something happened to you!" Tooth said with a 'worried mom expression'.

"Aww, didn't you worry about that in the last few centuries?" I said as I felt a wave of anger pass through me, with lot of other emotions at a time. I was having an emotional attack again, so it was best not to talk with people around. So I just laughed the talk off. I think Tooth was noticing this, but gah, who cares anyways?

"So, what's the update, frostbite?" Bunnymund asked.

"Nah, nothing special, except I got Techna to believe a little and right now she's at Jamie's house and I've gotta meet her in about one hour." I said in one breath. Bunnymund's jaw was hanging. Oh I wish I had a camera at that time!

"And don't keep your mouth hanging like that, or else you're gonna swallow flies." I said as Bunnymund frowned.

"So is it like a date or something?" North asked which I thought was totally out of the topic. But when I thought about it, I couldn't help but blush.

"No no no, it's nothing like that." I said, which I immediately regretted, because now Bunnymund had another way to irritate and tease me.

"I think I should get going, she must be waiting for me." I said as Sandy waved a goodbye.

"Oh yeah, can't keep your gal waiting, huh?" Bunnymund teased again.

"Mind your mouth, kangaroo! Just because you've never found 'your' girl doesn't mean you go on blabbering about useless things that never existed!" I said without thinking twice as my emotions took over me again. Whoops, wrong move.

"Okay, I'll be fine, don't worry!" I said as I jumped out of the window and flew towards Jamie's house.

* * *

**At Jamie's house**

**Narrator's POV**

Lalalala… Techna had really nothing to do. So Jamie went downstairs in the basement to get something. The lights flickered and a huge manly but slender figure appeared behind Techna, but she didn't notice it.

"Tech?" the man said placing his long, bony hand on her shoulder.

Techna didn't get scared easily, so she turned her face towards without much of a reaction.

"Daddy?" she asked.

* * *

**EVIL CLIFFY! So, I'm gonna make this look as though Tooth acts like Jack's mommy sorta. Overprotective type.  
Funfact: I had to stay in school for ten whole hours each day for the past week. :(  
So how was the chapter? Hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
